


A Game of Chess

by tiredpjofan



Series: Fatal Flaws Are Called Fatal For A Reason [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: BAMF Annabeth Chase, BAMF Percy Jackson, Blood Bending, Dark, Dark Annabeth Chase, Dark Percy Jackson, Kinda, Misery (Percy Jackson), Post-Tartarus (Percy Jackson), Still, Zeus Being an Asshole (Percy Jackson), even though he's only mentioned in this one, idk what to tag, very dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26672335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredpjofan/pseuds/tiredpjofan
Summary: The fumes blew away from him – back towards the goddess. The lake of poison rolled towards her in tiny waves and rivulets.Akhlys shrieked. ‘What is this?’‘Poison,’ Percy said. ‘That’s your speciality, right?’He stood, his anger growing hotter in his gut. As the flood of venom rolled towards the goddess, the fumes began to make her cough. Her eyes watered even more.Oh, good, Percy thought. More water.Percy imagined her nose and throat filling with her own tears.Akhlys gagged. ‘I –’The tide of venom reached her feet, sizzling like droplets on a hot iron. She wailed and stumbled back. (Extract from 'House of Hades')--What if Annabeth reacted differently to this scene? What if she encouraged it?--Dark Percy JacksonDark Annabeth Chase
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: Fatal Flaws Are Called Fatal For A Reason [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923910
Comments: 42
Kudos: 466





	A Game of Chess

**Author's Note:**

> ok!! once again the text in italics belongs to ‘House of Hades’ written by Rick Riordan (but y’all already knew that tho)
> 
> i got some mixed reviews about dark annabeth so hopefully yous all like it!! 
> 
> enjoy :)

_The fumes blew away from him – back towards the goddess. The lake of poison rolled towards her in tiny waves and rivulets._

_Akhlys shrieked. ‘What is this?’_

_‘Poison,’ Percy said. ‘That’s your speciality, right?’_

_He stood, his anger growing hotter in his gut. As the flood of venom rolled towards the goddess, the fumes began to make her cough. Her eyes watered even more._

_Oh, good, Percy thought. More water._

_Percy imagined her nose and throat filling with her own tears._

_Akhlys gagged. ‘I –’_

_The tide of venom reached her feet, sizzling like droplets on a hot iron. She wailed and stumbled back._

~~_‘Percy!’ Annabeth called._ ~~

~~_She’d retreated to the edge of the cliff, even though the poison wasn’t after her. She sounded t_ _errified. It took Percy a moment to realize she was terrified of him._ ~~

~~_‘Stop ...’ she pleaded, her voice hoarse_ _._ ~~

Annabeth looked on from the side, not as horrified as she once might’ve been. As disgusting as it sounds, she was morbidly fascinated by the scene playing out before her.

Look, she was a smart girl.

Smart enough to know when she was being used, to know when she was viewed as no more than a pawn in a game of chess; being constantly sacrificed to save the more ‘important’ players. Smart enough to see where Luke was coming from. Not that she’d ever voice that last thought out loud; people might take it the wrong way.

She had seen people she grew up with die painful deaths in the name of their parents who had acknowledged them maybe once when they got claimed - if that.

Looking at her boyfriend in front of her now, who she _knows_ would sacrifice the world if she asked for it, harming a _goddess_ to the point of tears ... well, it made something deep inside of her stir for the first time in a while.

She _liked_ being in control.

Yes, she _knows_ that on the surface it seems as though Percy is the one holding the cards considering he’s the one with the honest-to-gods _poison bending powers_ , but she is very aware of the fact that if she asked him to stop, he would. And that level of control made her a bit giddy.

But, no. She didn’t tell him to stop. She knew he was as much of a victim of the gods as herself, maybe even more so, and he deserved this chance to let his anger out before it ruined him from the inside.

A small, logical part of her brain was pointing out that the toxic environment in Tartarus was negatively influencing her thoughts, but ... who got her here in the first place? Who sent her on a useless quest that no one had ever succeeded in after saying how disappointed they were in her? Who kept ruining her life again and again and again?

The now smaller, logical part of her brain grew silent, unwilling to voice the answers that would condemn her own mother.

The bigger, analytical part of her brain started to ponder the extent of her boyfriend's powers. If he could control poison (she guessed that’s what he was doing), what else could he do?

The goddess at her feet suddenly cried out in pain and solidified a growing idea in her head.

”Percy,” she spoke softly, silently revelling in the immediate attention she was given, “what about her blood?”

It was a testament to their relationship that Percy didn’t even blink at the request, but the glint in his eyes darkened even more as he complied.

The sound Akhlys made was inhuman. It was horrible, like nails screeching on a chalkboard, or someone chewing with their mouth open, and yet ... it was the most beautiful thing she had ever heard.

 _She_ was the cause of that screech of pain. That thought felt so intoxicating that she threw her head back and laughed.

An unbidden stray thought crossed Annabeth’s mind wondering if this was the point of no return before she quickly brushed it off. If that point even existed, she had passed that point long ago when she fell into Tartarus, where not even the gods dare venture, on a stupid quest to help the aforementioned gods.

Percy glanced over and grinned widely at her, such a contrast to how his lips turned up in snarl as he turned back to the goddess in front of him.

“How does it feel,” Percy asked almost sweetly, knowing that she could hear him despite the pain she was in, “to be on the _other_ end of it all for once. Does it embarrass you? It should.”

Akhyls whimpered on her knees and turned her face up to them, “Please … please…”

Annabeth continued for him, “A lowly demigod getting the better of a goddess in her home turf. You must feel so humiliated. What will the others say? They’ll talk about how pathetic you were in your last moments, desperately begging a _demigod_ for mercy. Have you ever given mercy when begged?”

The deafening silence, punctured by cries from the goddess, was telling.

“I thought so,” Percy picked up for her, “So, now it’s only fair that we return the favour.”

Sparing a quick look towards his girlfriend who silently nodded her approval, Percy lengthened his arm out and rotated his hand so his palm was facing Akhyls, clenched it into a fist, and _squeezed_.

Annabeth couldn’t tell if it was the poison or control of her blood that killed her in the end, but she _could_ tell how satisfying watching the physical embodiment of all that had gone wrong in her life, of all the _misery_ she was forced to face, keel to the ground as the light of life slowly left her eyes.

For the second time, she couldn’t stop the bubble of laughter that erupted out of her mouth, it quickly becoming hysterical in nature.

Percy pulled her into his arms and slowly stroked her back and kissed her head, calming her down. When she had stopped laughing, she looked up at him and her lips turned up at the corners almost involuntarily.

Percy softly wiped away some blood from the corner of her smiling lips and spoke quietly, afraid of ruining this moment they were having, “I haven’t heard you laugh in a while.”

”Well, that’s Tartarus for you.”

”Yeah,” Percy smiled, before the same thought that just crossed her mind must have crossed his.

“We just killed a god!” Annabeth exclaimed, “I didn’t know it was possible!”

Percy laughed at her joy, “Well, it is. I think we just proved that.”

Her eyes widened as something occurred to her, “Shit. We just killed a god.”

Percy understood what she was worried about immediately, yet another reason why she loved him, “No one knows. We’re in Tartarus. The gods have no eyes or ears down here, we are not going to get in trouble. If we do get found out, we claim self-defence.”

“Zeus might trace it back to us, though.”

“Zeus traces everything back to us. Even things we didn’t do. No one will believe him, they won’t _want_ to believe that demigods are capable of killing gods.”

After thinking through his sound logic, she nodded and hesitated slightly before continuing, “...Do you think it’s possible to kill a Titan?”

Percy frowned, either at the subject change or the question, and answered, “I mean, like Luke did to Kronos, or like Kronos did to his dad, uh, the one named after the planet?”

”Ouranos,” Annabeth answered absentmindedly, “No, I mean like do what you just did, the ichor control thing, to a Titan.”

”Why would we—“ Percy fell silent before shaking his head, “Bob didn’t betray us, Annabeth.”

”We could be dead because of him. And if we die down here, then the doors don’t close and we’ve lost the war. Besides, he’s more Iapetus than Bob at this point.”

She could see the wheels turning behind his head, she knew he was smarter than he let on, before he answered, “You’re right. If he remembers being Iapetus, it would be nice to have a failsafe, just in case. And, yeah, I think I could do the same. I mean, they’ve still got ichor, right?”

Annabeth smirked, “Exactly. Now let’s get out of here and save the world. Then decide if we should destroy it ourselves.”

She was Annabeth Chase, and she was ready to be the queen of the board. They wouldn’t know what hit them.

**Author's Note:**

> alrighty, hope yall enjoyed :)
> 
> special thanks to @mustwealwaysbepredictable on tumblr for letting me bounce dark!annabeth ideas off of them, and to @zucc_ulent on ao3 for inspiring me to write a dark!annabeth fic that makes them like the character!! i hope it worked lol :))
> 
> please leave kudos and comments because i LIVE for validation lmao and come say hi to me on my [tumblr](https://tiredpjofan.tumblr.com/)
> 
> love yous!!!


End file.
